Jecht
A former blitzball star, and Tidus's father. His surly and rough-spoken nature belie a much gentler heart. In the original game, he accidentally came into contact with Sin while training out at sea - an event which doomed him for eternity. Tidus's signature move, the Jecht Shot, was originally named the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III." Until Tidus, no one else could successfully perform it. — From Jecht Profile in Dissidia Final Fantasy How to Unlock In the Japanese version, purchase Jecht for 500PP from the PP Catalog. In the US version, Jecht is available from the beginning only in Arcade Mode. Acquiring Jecht for all other game play modes is the same as that in the other version. To access his alternate attire after unlocking him, buy it for 300PP. Appearance For an old man, he's really something! Plus, he's got a body like a bronzed god... — From Penelo's Character Info in Dissidia Final Fantasy Jecht's appearance is taken from art drawn by Nomura. He appears as a muscular man with tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and a red bandana. He wears a gauntlet on his left arm which has spikes on his shoulder, ripped black pants, and has an orange sash. Unlike the others, Jecht is barefoot in all of his outfits. Alternate Look In Jecht's alternate costume in Dissidia, his sash was changed to red, and the spikes underneath got darker. His sword also turns to a red hue with gold details. The red hues are a reference to his fellow Guardian, Auron. *''Zanarkand Abe Uni'' - In Dissidia 012, Jecht's second alternate outfit is based on the uniform of the Zanarkand Abes, as seen in the introductory sequence of Final Fantasy X. Jecht appears to be wearing black and white shorts and blue wristbands. He also remains shirtless. He wears this outfit during his run as a Warrior of Cosmos. *''Road Uni'' - He also gains a fourth outfit replacing his first alt from Dissidia: that of his original appearance from Final Fantasy X with the drape now in complete form and his tusks are gone. The strap holding the gauntlet is now blue instead of black. His hair has also grown a bit longer as well. Costumes Original: Artwork redesigned with elements of his Final Aeon form. EX Mode: Braska's Final Aeon. Extra: Purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop. Altered version of his original design. Extra EX Mode: Altered version of his original design. Abilities Blitzer His ferocious melee strikes can be charged to savage extremes. — From Character Selection in Dissidia Final Fantasy Jecht's style of play is referred to as Brutal Blitzer. His attacks solely consists of chainable combos that can be charged for more ferocity. Each of his strikes must be timed sequentially in button presses in order to draw out their true power. The timed presses are given visual cues in the form of red circles that pop up in a single frame and must be timed perfectly. If all attacks are timed perfectly, Jecht can immediately chain it with an HP attack. Unfortunately, Jecht has no projectile attacks whatsoever and his range is fairly short, making him a strictly, but deadly melee fighter. Additionally, Jecht has an almost impenetrable Jecht Block. It blocks ALL frontal attacks; even Cloud with Ultima Weapon is blockable. However, it doesn't last long and is ineffective to attacks from directly above and below. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Combos Jecht's combos require considerable practice to master, as there are no instructions on chaining combos. Button presses must also be STRICTLY timed. (Work in progress) * Ground combos: #O (Punch), O (Kick), O (Punch + Headbutt). #O (Punch), O (Kick), O (Rush). #O (Punch), O (Rush), O (Violent Spin), (Possible link to Jecht Blade). #O (Punch), O (Rush), Up + O (Sword Toss), (Possible link to Ultimate Jecht Shot) #O (Punch), O (Rush), Up + O (Rising Kick). #O (Punch), Up + O (Rising Kick), O (Tornado Spin). #O (Punch), Up + O (Rising Kick), O (Violent Spin), (Possibe link to Jecht Blade). #O (Punch), Up + O (Rising Kick), Down + O (Double Slam), (Possible link to Triumphant Grasp). * Air Combos: #O (Kick), O (Kick), O (Kick + Punch) Results in 6 kicks ending with a punch. The punch will wall rush the opponent if the attack was charged. Jecht will say "Forward" for an uncharged attack and "There you go!" if either he misses the first attack or completes this chain while the attack is charged. This combo results from spamming the O button. #O (Kick), O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin) Results in a combo with more damage, also ending with a chase oppourtunity. The third button press requires timing to activate. Jecht will say nothing in this combo #O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), O (Tornado Spin), results in two spin attacks which does more damage than the others. The second button press requires timing to activate, but the third attack should be off from the next listed combo which you might want to do if you wish to initiate chase. Jecht will say "How's that?" on the second Tornado Spin here. #O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), O (Violent Spin), (Possible link to Jecht Blade) results in the combo stated above, ending with a properly timed button press resulting in a violent spin that ends with a wall rush. Right when Jecht stop spinning, you must press Square (along with forward or backward, if the player chooses to put Jecht Blade there) in order to activate Jecht Blade. Jecht will say "How's that?" during the tornado spin, followed by yelling "There's more! Don't cry now!" during the violent spin. If the character uses Jecht Blade, Jecht will not say "Don't cry now," as Jecht Blade interrupts this. #O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), Down + O (Double Slam), (Possible link to Triumphant Grasp) results with the normal spin, but adding Down + O results in Jecht Slamming the opponent twice followed by smashing them downwards. RIght after the two downward slams, the character must press Square (along with forward or backward, if the player chooses to put Triumphant Grasp there) to activate Triumphant Grasp. Jecht will say "How's that?" during the tornado spin, and will then shout "I'll give it to ya! To the ground!" if they successfully pull off the Double Slam. If the character uses Triumphant Grasp, Jecht will not say "To the ground!" as Trriumphant Grasp interrupts this. Further complicating the smorgasbord of combos are a class of combos dubbed "EX-cancel" combos. In these combos, the first HP attack is canceled by entering EX mode directly after initiating the HP attack. Players can then follow up with another combo and also chain this new combo, possibly choosing to link to another HP attack that will connect, upon which the player may execute an EX burst. {C}Example of Ground EX-cancel combos: #Starting on the ground, O (Punch), Up + O (Rising Kick), Down + O (Double Slam), Triumphant Grasp, cancel with R + Square, O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), O (Violent Spin), Jecht Blade. #Starting on the ground, O (Punch), Up + O (Rising Kick), Down + O (Double Slam), Triumphant Grasp, cancel with R + Square, O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), Down + O (Double Slam), Triumphant Grasp. #Starting in the air, O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), Down + O (Double Slam) Triumphant Grasp, cancel with R + Square, O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), Up + O (Violent Spin), Jecht Blade. #Starting in the air, O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), Down + O (Double Slam) Triumphant Grasp, cancel with R + Square, O (Kick), O (Tornado Spin), Down + O (Double Slam), Triumphant Grasp. . EX Mode Final Aeon - Jecht takes on a smaller, humanoid version of the form of Braska's version of the Final Aeon seen at the end of Final Fantasy X. Jecht's skin becomes darker and rougher with horns growing out of both shoulders with his left arm mutating into a large claw. His hair turns into a messy white and his eyes turn an eerie purple. His sword also changes to completely black with a sheet of swirling patterns. EX Effects * Regen - active while in EX Mode - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. * Full Combo - active while in EX Mode - Even if the first hit misses the opponent, combos can be completed. EX Burst Blitz King : A flurry of attacks leading to a splendidly impressive shot. * King of Blitz (No action) Kicks the entire rock for one, not so strong hit. * King of Blitz (Good to Good) Breaks the rock in two and kicks it two times. 2 sets of brave damage * King of Blitz (Good to Great) Breaks the rock in two and kicks it three times. 3 sets of brave damage * King of Blitz (Great to Good) Breaks the rock in four and kicks it two times. 3 sets of brave damage * King of Blitz (Great to Great) Breaks the rock in four and kicks it three times. 4 sets of brave damage Equipment Jecht can wield swords, grappling weapons, shields, bangles, hats, helms, clothing, and light armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery Jecht Artwork.png|Jecht Artwork. Image:JechtCG.png|Jecht CG. Trivia * Many fans have questioned why Square Enix chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy X. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, members of the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour - choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. * Description of Jecht friend card's accessory Al Bhed Primer says: "Keja so pacd du O, N, yht B", which means "Give my best to Y, R and P" in Al Bhed. Yuna, Rikku and Paine are abbreviated as YRP in Final Fantasy X-2. * Jecht is considered by many to be the manliest characeter in the game due to his incredibly masculine stature and appearance, and as a result of that, is jokingly one of the most superior. Penelo herself seems to make a reference to this as calling him a 'bronzed god'. * At the end of Jechts EX Burst, he can be seen pulling his sword out of his chest. This is a refrence to the fight he had with Tidus, Yuna and there group in Final Fantasy X, where when the player defeted Jecht, he would pull his sword out of his chest and gain new moves and additional health. See also Category:Character Category:Character